


Restraint

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Bondage, Bratty Spaghetti?, Consensual Drugging, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Implied Premeditation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppypuff, SF Sans/ Tale Papyrus/ SF Papyrus, Sex Toys, Shibari, Suspension, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Vibrators, What's the ship name for Swapfell Sans and Tale Papyrus, artificial heat, papcest - Freeform, swapfellcest - Freeform, threeway, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: “DON’T TOUCH UNTIL I SIGNAL YOU TO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND MUTT?”“YOU MAY ONLY FUCK HIM WHEN I TOUCH YOU.”“U S E   A L L   O F    Y O U R   R E S T R A I N T. ”





	Restraint

 

As his awareness slowly floated to the surface, Papyrus became aware that his arms were bound in a cradle of rope behind his back. He struggled to free his arms sluggishly, the knots offering very little give. They snaked through his ribcage in a web, holding something against-

 

_ Bzzzt! _

 

Vibrations spread throughout his bones, causing him to tremble and rock in a jolt of surprise and arousal, his magic waking up to the sensation of vibrators pressed against each of his ribs. A wave of heat radiates through his skull, permanently staining his cheeks in an orange flush. He can't be in heat, he's not due for another month? Yet the symptoms were undeniably there, as he writhes and feels the warmth spread throughout his entire body.

 

Additionally, he feels slow, groggy, not at all like his great sharp-minded self. The growing flush throughout his marrow ebbed and then pulsed with renewed strength, his head spinning and leaning drunkenly against the ropes that kept him kneeling on the bed. The way the silken sheets gathered and slid under his knees kept his balance unsteady, leaving him with the  feeling like he was on the precipice of a cliff, only the sash bound through his spine and pulling his pelvis up by a unseen harness preventing him from collapsing into a trembling sweaty mess. 

 

Speaking of unseen, he realized, there was something soft obscuring his vision. An errant throb in his pelvis derailed his train of thought, the feeling of rope sliding through the sacral foramina and a tremor running through his body to further exacerbate the sensitivity of his bones. 

  
“NNGH…” he whimpered, the sound very loud in the silence. “IS SOMEBODY THERE?”

 

The carpet whispered in response, the sound of feet brushing against the carpet and alerting him to the presence of others in the room. He turned his head to the source of the sound, the lacing through his spine tightening from cervical spinal processes to the lumbar and finally squeezing the web of rope around the pelvis, to elicit another low groan from his throat from the movement. The mattress dipped in front of him, and his balance tilted precariously forward before he was caught and pushed gently back onto his heels.

 

Soft leather caressed his cheekbones, cool against the errant flush, and Papyrus moaned with expressive relief, leaning into the touch.The gloved hands rubbed his cheekbones before falling away, and one hand raised his chin only for something soft and fluid probe at his teeth. That’s when he becomes aware of the mattress dipping between his knees, hot breath puffing against his forming swollen magic. That’s when the presence in front of him clacks their mouth to his, and licks from his teeth up to his cheekbone, saliva evaporating to cool his cheek.

 

He opened his mouth to beg, “PLEASE-” only to be interrupted by even warmer flesh pushing between his teeth and resting on his tongue. “HMMPH~!”

 

The ropes constricted around his bones and pressing the vibrators harder into his ribs as his head was firmly pushed shallowly over their cock. The heat pushing the scrambled thoughts out of his head, his magic pulsed as his soul coiled into existence. Obeying the stimuli and the drug radiating through his marrow, he pressed his tongue back against the hot flesh and formed his ecto-body so that he could swallow around them and relished the shudder that passed through them.

 

~

 

The sight above Slim was absolutely, maddeningly, delicious. His sweet counterpart’s hips swayed tantalizingly in the binds above his face, pressing against the rope for any kind of stimulation. He could feel saliva gathering heavily on his tongue at the sight of that gorgeous cunt, shining with arousal. He could feel the tremors through the mattress, Papy’s formed thighs were trembling and threatening to give in but for the harness set-up that his lord had painstakingly set up while their pet was dazed and sedate under the influence of the drug.

 

It was a drug that Papyrus had knowingly drank in his milk, downing the glass with a bright and trusting smile, which worked by concentrating his magic and simulating heat. It took a tremendous amount of energy, and edged the monster beyond their realms of self-control- both qualities of which, Papyrus had in spades. 

 

He couldn’t wait to see his counterpart at his most hungry.

 

Moans hummed through the tied up monster above him, muffled by his brother, Black petting him and thrusting shallowly to produce oh-so-satisfying sounds of slurping. He could hear his lord muttering low, “YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS, LITTLE BROTHER. BLISSED OUT SUCKING MY COCK LIKE YOU WERE BORN TO PLEASURE ME.”

 

He could see the effect the praise had on this double, his slick beginning to pool around his entrance, and right above his head Papy’s soul began to pulse and jump. Fluid slid down the heaving surface and fell from his soul in large viscous drops onto his own ribs. Slim could barely keep himself from stroking the folds of that sweet pussy, but ever mindful of his orders, he settled for stroking himself in his jeans instead. He breathed, reporting in husky tones, “m’lord, he’s so aroused he’s dripping.”

 

A heady gasp from Papyrus as Black pulled himself from their pet, he could see his lord stroking himself with a wide hungry grin. “SUCH A GOOD LITTLE BROTHER, SO RESPONSIVE. I COULD CONDITION HIM LIKE I CONDITIONED YOU, COULDN’T I? HE ALREADY GIVES HEAD LIKE YOU DO. WITH A LITTLE WORK, PAPYRUS WOULD BE THE PERFECT LITTLE SLUT FOR JUST THE TWO OF US.”

 

He clicks the device he kept in hand, one-two-three, and as Papyrus panted, “W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN C-CONDITIONING?” Slim reached through his ribcage carefully so as to avoid touching any bones. His hand wrapped around his soul, eliciting a choked moan of shock and Papyrus suddenly throwing himself convulsively against the restraints. Slim watched with wide-eyed fascination at the rippling power in that long delicate frame, noting how the ropes creaked under the force of it even as they held. Black removed the scarf from Papy’s face, their pet’s eyes were bright, though they was hazy with scattering light. He was crying from the sudden intense stimulation, “NYAHHH~HNGH!!!”

 

Another click, this one, quick, impatient and demanding. Slim reluctantly handed up Papyrus’s soul to his lord, arousal dripping down his forearms. He moved to lick the arousal from his fingertips when he felt a touch against him, long and lingering.

 

_ Finally. _

 

He lifted Papyrus’s thighs up, pressing them against his hips to spread him out and as Papyrus leaned back to compensate for the shift in balance, Slim pressed his face to gratify his need to taste that forbidden nectar with Papyrus keening. “AH-! OHHH..!”

 

“I’LL NEED A DIFFERENT SIGNAL THAN THE HORNY MUTT, HM…” Black mused above them, kneading Papy’s soul. Slim watched through Papy’s ectobody, pressing his tongue with a steady pressure to his clenching entrance. His lord seemed to be considering the idea, but he knew him better.

 

“P-PLEASE…” Papyrus panted, his whole body shaking in Slim’s hands, hips grinding against Slim’s mouth with urgency. “I C-CAN’T- AHH… WITH MY SOUL...” He could feel his jeans becoming unbearably tight around him.

 

Within moments, he shook his head. “NO. YOU’RE NOT OF THE SAME LOW CALIBER AS THE MUTT. ISN’T THAT RIGHT?”

 

Slim removed his face from Papy’s with a shaky sigh. “yes m’lord, he’s a real treasure.”

 

“I’M B-BURNING-!”

 

“I’M GLAD YOU AGREE MUTT.” Black ignored the pleas. He clicks a rapid fire on the clicker, one-two-three-four-five. “DON’T BREAK HIM.”

 

Catching on to the cue but not knowing what it meant, Papyrus tensed expectantly, and Slim lets his knees down around his ribcage to unzip his pants and pull himself out. Papyrus ground his hips down against his binds, but with no give so that he wasn’t able to find any relief until Slim pushes himself up so that he’s leaning up against Black with full view of Papyrus’s face. Slim waits for further instruction, half-dizzy with need at the utterly debauched way that Papyrus continues to writhe against his binds with a long groan. He could feel slick dripping down onto his pelvis, and nearly groaned himself.

 

“BE GOOD, MY PET, AND HOLD STILL.” 

 

With a sadistic grin, Black punctuated his statement with a firm squeeze on Papy’s soul, relishing the spastic twitching that resulted. He looked down at Slim’s face and ran his free hand over his bare ribs underneath the tank he still wore. 

 

Slim lined himself up and pushed his hips up to push the head of his dick inside, feeling Papy’s walls fluttering against him when Black removed his hand from Slim’s chest. He stopped mid-thrust, his muscles twitching and straining in the awkward position. Papy’s jaw had dropped in concentration, panting harshly and keening “MORE! MORE! PLEASE!”

 

The next time Black’s hand came down, his phalanges curled around his clavicle and  _ dug _ . Pain blossomed, and then quickly became a part of his own pleasure as he rested his hands on Papy’s hips and hilted inside of him, pulling out to thrust in again. Suddenly and much  _ much _ too soon the hand on his clavicle was gone, leaving him to fight every screaming instinct to reflexively buck. Black moved back from the coupling, forcing Slim’s head to hit the sheets and he loomed over with a openmouthed kiss that contained Papyrus’s soul, pushing the dripping construct onto Slim’s tongue much to the growing intensity of Papyrus’s cries above them.

 

Before Slim could comprehend what his master was doing, Black was sitting up with a sharpened bone materializing in his hand. With one smooth movement, he sliced the rope that held Papyrus’s hips up, driving him down on top of Slim with all the force that gravity working on his lean frame. Slim grabbed the sheets below him, knuckles turning white and chest heaving as his mouth closed over the delicate soul.

 

Black leaned over Slim without touching him so to pull Papyrus up by his arms still bound behind his back, his face clicking against their dazed mate to run his tongue over his teeth, slipping inside his mouth. Slim had to remain perfectly rigid, only able to watch Black’s arousal form and mimic their makeout with the soul behind his teeth as Black guided Papy’s hips over him again.

 

The pace started out slowly as Papyrus’s trembling thighs adjusted to the new position after being suspended for so long, but soon he was fucking himself on Slim urgently, his eyes lidding in intoxicated pleasure and his cries muffled by Black who ground his weeping cock against his stomach. Soon Papyrus was coming, moaning loudly with an “AH AH AHHHHH!!!! AH… AH…”

 

The soul his mouth exploded with such force that he couldn’t gulp all the release down, come welling out of his mouth and spilling in rivulets. The contractions of Papy’s pussy around him was forcing Slim to his limit, urging him to lose himself completely. With stuttering movements, Black finished with a spray of cum on Papyrus’s belly, the sight pushing past the last of Slim’s self control to the orgasm that ripped through him as if someone had cut his binds as well. His only warning was his toes reflexively curling and he threw his head back harshly against the sheets with a muffled scream, still feeling the rapid pulse of the soul pressed against his tongue before whiting out.

 

~

 

The first thing Papyrus became aware of was the open water bottle pressed to his teeth, and he drained half the bottle before Black removed it from his mouth. “NOT ALL AT ONCE, YOU’LL GET WATERLOGGED. WAIT A FEW MINUTES, AND THEN FINISH THE REST.”

 

The drug’s effects were slowly ebbing away, leaving Papyrus feeling exhausted, and a little hungover but his lust sated. He looked around the room to find that Slim was sitting at the edge of the bed with a water bottle of his own, nursing from it like he would from one of his condiment bottles. Slim was stroking his hand absentmindedly, with a thousand yard stare but as Papyrus squeezed he turned to give him a goofy exhilarated smile. “you really made me lose it last moment, papy. thought i was gonna explode with the way you were riding me.”

 

Papyrus flushed, but at the sudden wetness at his ribcage, saw that Black was wiping the traces of their coupling from his body. Smugly, he scolded “THAT’S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO TRAIN MORE, LAZY MUTT. YOU’VE GOTTEN COMPLACENT.”

 

“you’re really harsh sometimes, m’lord…” Slim sighed, his words contrasting to his fond tone. He took another long drink, and then saw what Black was doing. “m’lord, if i may suggest, it may be better if our darling papyrus were to soak in the tub... with supervision, naturally.”

 

“THAT’S NOT NECESSARY.” Papyrus protested, but Black seemed to agree with Slim as he placed the wet rag to the side.

 

“NONSENSE,THERE ISN’T ANY MEASURE OF COMFORT THAT’S TOO GOOD FOR YOU. YOU KNOW THAT SLIM AND I LOVE YOU, CORRECT? WE WISH FOR YOU TO FEEL SAFE, AND FOR THAT YOUR COMFORT IS PARAMOUNT.” Black stroked his cheekbones, the tender motion making Papyrus’s eyes lid sleepily. He didn’t feel sore except for a dull throbbing in his pelvis and some of his joints where he had pushed himself too hard against them. He’d doubtlessly be questioned about it later to improve the safety of their play.

  
“GET THE WATER RUNNING MUTT, WE’LL BE THERE IN MOMENT.” Slim stood up to go follow the order, but not before he leaned over the bed to nuzzle Papyrus’s skull.

 

“as you wish, m’lord.”

 

“REPORT ANY DISCOMFORT AT ALL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Black told him, looking him in the eyes. “WHETHER IT’S CHAFED BONES, ACHES, OR EVEN IF YOU FEEL JUST THE SLIGHTEST BIT OFF. REPORT TO US IF YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF EMOTIONAL DISTRESS FOR ANY REASON.” Black carefully but firmly helped him climb off the bed, watching his frame for any momentary weakness, favoring either leg or holding his arms close. “I WORRY THAT WE LEFT YOU IN THOSE RESTRAINTS TOO LONG, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME OUT OF YOUR STUPOR…”

 

He led him to the bathroom where Slim helped him into warm water.

 

“I DO FEEL SOMETHING…” Papyrus said shyly, playing with the water’s surface before glancing up to his lover’s looks of concern. “KINDA FLOATY… AND THIS REALLY WARM FEELING. MAYBE KINDA LIKE… I’M REALLY… TREASURED...” Saying his thoughts out loud, he submerged further in the tub, feeling even more self-conscious for having said it out loud in such an insecure way.

 

Slim who’d been sitting next to the tub snatched his hand from the surface of the water and clacked his teeth to it, water still dripping and all. “that’s all we want you to feel with us.”

 

“YES. AS MUCH AS I TEASED EARLIER, YOU AREN’T A ‘MUTT’ LIKE SLIM IS- PREFERS, TO BE. YOU’RE OUR SWEETEST LITTLE BROTHER, ABSOLUTELY THE GREATEST. I WOULDN’T ACCEPT ANYTHING LESS FOR A MATE.” Black affirmed. He stroked Papyrus’s skull, leaning over the tub’s edge to plant another kiss. Papyrus could feel his skull growing hot, his pulse racing once more as he began to feel overwhelmed by his lover’s attention.

 

Then Slim pushed Black over the edge of the tub, and took off with a cheeky grin as Black emerged from the flooding bathwater sputtering curses, successfully ruining the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to play with the idea of Papyrus having a ton of restraint as the only monster in game that can avoid killing you in the game, but in more NSFW ways obviously haha. Especially in the context of testing Slim's thirst versus his self-control, and breaking Papyrus's self control with his thirst. The two make such a delicious yin yang that I had to explore. 
> 
> If you liked what you read here, I've got a tumbles to promote! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll be back with more senseless sinning and debauchery! <3  
> https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/


End file.
